


Кости

by underdog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Philosophy, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встречать весну надо, уходя в это с головой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кости

**Author's Note:**

> Не пытайтесь это понять. Автор сам долго вчитывался, под конец сдавшись.
> 
> Of Monsters and Men - Your Bones

И морщины хмурого взгляда врезаются в кожу боевыми шрамами. Настроение не воевать. Подставлять лицо милостивому солнцу. Весна близко. Под ногами ещё снег, в душе и помыслах лед. Консервация немого безумия.

Непрошенные солнечные лучи прошивают спину до хребта, до благословляющего выдоха, пока безразличные взгляды медленно и настойчиво распускают стежок за стежком. Неблагодарная работа.

Весна не полет, весна - падение. Непринужденное и до щемящего чувства под ребрами. Крик счастья, предсмертный крик - и мы легко соскальзываем в пропасть, манящую постичь недоступное.

Вечное светило над головой - невыносимая смесь газов. Не успевший сделать вдох, остается со слизью во рту.

Сжигая расстояние и собственные тела, устраиваем бешеные пляски у большого костра. Он наш властелин, он поглотит наши кости; и ласковый, обманчивый, легкий как бритва ветер перемен коснется наших лиц и снимет лишнее.

Окровавленные, радостные - мы люди! - бросаем дерзкий взгляд вперед, вдаль, как если бы снова пытались разгадать тайну вседержителя, так по-отечески раздающего нам оплеухи, подбавляющие дров в огонь - мол, дерзай, стремись, пока дышится, пока хриплые ноты в торжественной песне пробиваются по-лисьи, изредка. 

Не бери с собой лишнего, спеши за мной, с нами, спотыкаясь и падая, но возвращая себе право на подъем, цепляясь за каждый абсурд всё выше и выше, пока собственная жизнь не раскинется далеко внизу под нашими ногами.

Встречать весну надо, уходя в это с головой.


End file.
